Radiation damage measurements have been made, as a function of temperature and electron dose, on a series of fluorinated organic compounds with fluorine in different chemical environments, F bound directly to a benzene ring, and F or CF3 on an aliphatic chain. Electron energy loss spectra were obtained using a field-emission STEM and parallel-detection spectrometer and were quantitated to determine mass loss of fluorine and other elements. Fluorine attached directly to a ring was found to be very stable. Trifluoro-methyl on a ring was very unstable at room temperature but stable at liquid nitrogen temperature, whereas trifluoro-methyl on an aliphatic chain was relatively stable even at room temperature. In addition to measurement of fluorine loss changes in chemical bonding were also monitored by recording the near-edge fine structure.